


It's Now or Never

by Cassie_Styles



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Styles/pseuds/Cassie_Styles
Summary: TIFF Ficlet. This is a work for the Date Night Challenge. I hope you enjoy!In other note, how are we all still alive after this EPIC weekend? My heart is bruised, so many feelings.





	It's Now or Never

The party is in full swing, everyone is having fun, so many big names in the room, but Armie only has eyes for one. A name that suddenly has become worldwide known, his charm conquering it all. He is the king of this festival, some people call him a princess because he is both, a powerful king and the most beautiful princess.

Armie is sitting in a different table than Timmy, and it’s killing him. Liz has finally gone home and he feels like it’s now or never. He doesn’t know when he will be able to see him again so there are no valid excuses, he has to act. Tonight. Now.

He picks up his phone and makes a little video zooming in on Timmy. He ads a love heart filter to it while chuckling to himself.

Timmy has been gazing at him all night. The memory of the hug they shared the night before still in full force. He just messed everything up by drinking too much too quick. But he had needed it. The day had surpassed all his expectations. The world was at his feet and he was loving it but also scared of it. He missed Armie by his side, grounding him, holding him in front of the camera flashes. 

He looks up and finds Armie pointing his phone at him. He smiles. What is he doing? He checks his phone and sees a ig notification. He watches the story. Oh. He looks up again and sees Armie walking towards the DJ. The first notes of “lady, lady, lady” start playing and his heart skips a beat. It’s his turn to make a video of Armie walking towards him with the song in the background. He posts it on his ig. If Armie wants to play in public, he is not going to say no. 

Armie approaches his table, gaze locked in his. There is a free seat beside Timmy and he quickly takes it. The diner is over and people are getting up from their tables, mingling, drink in hand. 

“ Hey” he says smiling

“Hey” Timmy replies back, a little coy.

“Remember this song?” He has to lean in really close to Timmy’s ear to make himself heard. He intentionally brushes his lips against Timmy’s ear. The boy looks gorgeous tonight in his velvet suit. 

“I remember everything “ replies Timmy.

They stare at each other for a few seconds. Armie looks around, making sure than no one is paying them any attention. The majority of the people at that table are either on the dance floor or at the bar, and the ones left are busy chatting away.

Armie remembers it’s now or never. He leans in again.

“You look amazing tonight. Everyone has been staring at you all night. Even myself” 

Timmy shivers every time Armie does that. It feels so good when he feels his lips ghosting his ear, his deep voice rumbling through him. So good that his eyes close, savouring the moment. Armie is sitting so close, he can feel the man’s heat. 

“Thanks. You look stunning too. Liz is crazy for leaving you on your own” he gives Armie a loaded stare.

Armie’s lips curves up, gaze locked in Timmy’s. “I’m a bit tired. I was thinking if you would like to come to my room and... talk for a bit? “

Timmy silently agrees, he is tired of pretending and he is aware that this will probably be the last chance they have in a long time to catch up. They both manage to leave the party without anyone.

They get a cab and sit side by side in silence, both looking away, deep in their own thoughts. Armie feels a touch on the side of his legs and looks down to find Timmy’s hand resting beside his leg. Armie pushes against the hand and Timmy moves his fingers, one by one, climbing armies thigh and just rests there on hi knee. Armie covers it with his own hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

They arrive at there hotel and hurry to Armies room. Thankfully they don’t get caught by fans or paps.

They get into Armies room and they both sigh, tension melting away now that they are safe. They stare at each other for a moment. Armie licks his lips, his heart racing. It is now or never.

“I lied. I don’t want to talk. I just want you all for myself. I don’t want to share you with anyone. You look so beautiful tonight.” Confesses Armie, voice full of emotion. 

Timmy takes a step closer to the man. “Do I look beautiful tonight?” his eyes are hooded, a darker shade of green. Armie know what this means. He has seen it before and it makes his breath catch on his throat.

“ yes” he whispers.

Timmy takes another step. “And what else?” He asks, gaze locked on Armie’s eyes.

“You look sexy. So sexy. I can’t keep my eyes of you.” Armies heart is racing and his throat has gone completely dry.

Timmy takes another step closer, daring look in his eyes.

“And?”

Armie’s breathing is ragged, Timmy is at arms distance and he reaches out to him but Timmy pushes him away, a smirk on his face.

“I want to know what else Armie. What else are you thinking. I need to know” he is now standing in front of him, looking up, eyes glazed, cherry lips parted, hot breath on Armies neck.

Armie tries to speak but no words come out. He swallows, tries again.

“You... you. I want you. I want to feel your skin, to taste you again. I want you in my mouth. I want to be inside you “ he says, reaching around Timmy’s waist and this time he is not pushed away. He pulls Timmy towards him and whispers on his ear, licking it first “are you going to let me do that, baby boy?” his tongue travels down to Timmy’s neck and stops there to gently kiss and suck his skin. Timmy moans a yes. “Yes. Yes, that’s what I wanted to hear. You know you can do anything. Anything you want. I am yours”


End file.
